Kategoria:Santana Lopez - cytaty
Sezon 1: '''Santana:''' Wynajmijcie sobie pokój! = - do p.Schuester'a i Emmy, '''''Showmance''''' = '''Kurt''': Możemy porozmawiać o temacie zakazanym w tej sali? '''Santana''': Twojej orientacji? = - Santana i Kurt, '''''The Rhodes Not Taken''''' = '''Santana''': Wiemy. Krytykujesz nas przez większą część godziny. = - do Rachel, '''''Vitamin D''''' = '''Santana''': Czekaj, jaja sobie robisz? Przecież sprzedawanie ciastek jest jakby obciachem, nie? = - do p. Schuester'a, '''''Wheels''''' = '''Santana''': Kiedy bawiliście się w dom, Puck wysyłał mi sexmsy. '''Quinn''': Sexmsy? '''Santana''': Sexy smsy. Serio? Z jakiej jesteś epoki? = - Santana i Quinn, '''''Hariography''''' = '''Santana''': Patrzcie, dalej możemy być Cheerioskami, ale żadna z nas nie dała tej listy Sue. '''Brittany''': Więc... no, ja dałam. Ale nie miałam pojęcia co ona chce z nią zrobić '''Santana''': Ok, dobra... wierzcie w co chcecie, ale nikt nie zmusza mnie, żebym tu była. A jeśli to powiecie komukolwiek - wszystkiego się wyprę. Lubię być w Glee. To najlepsza część dnia, ok? Nie poszłabym i nie spieprzyła tego. = - Britanny i Santana, '''''Sectionals''''' = '''Artie''': Doszliśmy do wniosku, że to byłaś Ty. '''Santana''': Czemu miałabym to zrobić? '''Kurt''': Żeby Puck do Ciebie wrócił, nie umawialiście się czasem? '''Santana''': Seks to nie umawianie się. = - Santana, Artie i Kurt, .'''''Sectionals''''' = '''Santana''': Najgorętsi faceci w szkole. Dawaj. '''Brittany''': OK. Puck jest fajny. Finn też jest słodki. '''Santana''': Ale nie jest seksowny. '''Brittany''': No, nie jest. '''Santana''': Wiesz co, Brit? Myśle, że ta jego karłowata dziewczyna zaniża mu opinię. To znaczy, jeśli umawiałby się z nami, popularnymi, ładnymi dziewczynami, awansował by od łajzy do super seksownego. = - Santana i Britanny, '''''Hell - O''''' = '''Santana''': Pozwól, że wyjaśnię Ci sposób, w jaki działamy. Kupujesz nam obiad, my całujemy się, a Ty patrzysz. Interes życia. = - do Finn'a, '''''Hell - O''''' = '''Santana''': Wiesz co? Właściwie to mógłbyś poczekać w aucie, A i zostaw swoja kartę kredytową. = - do Finn'a, '''''Hell - O''''' = '''Santana''': Jedzenie nie było satysfakcjonujące. '''Brittany''': W moim była mysz. '''Kelnerka''': Ale zjadłyście wszystkol. '''Santana''': Jestem pewna, że musisz zrobić to, co Ci powiemy. Więc chcemy więcej. = - Santana, Brittany i kelnerka, '''''Hell - O''''' = '''Brittany''': Widziałaś co Rachel ma dziś na sobie ? '''Santana''': Widziałam! Wygląda jak Pippi Pończoszanka, ale z Izraela. = - Santana, Brittany, '''''Hell - O''''' = '''Santana: '''Wszystko związane z Tobą, Twoje dziewictwo aż krzyczy! Jesteś tak samo seksowny, jak kapuściane dziecko. Ciężko się na Ciebie patrzy. = - do Finn'a,''''' The Power of Madonna''''' = '''Rachel''': Mogę się was coś zapytać? '''Santana''': Tak, powinnaś się wyprowadzić do Izraela. = - Santana i Rachel, '''''The Power of Madonna''''' = '''Santana: '''Hej, pra - Finn - iczku. Tak sobie, że powinniśmy gdzieś wyskoczyć razem, tylko Ty i ja. '''Finn: '''Tym razem mówisz do mnie? '''Santana:''' Tak naprawdę nie mówię w trakcie. = - Finn i Santana, '''''The Power of Madonna''''' = = - Finn i Santana, '''''The Power of Madonna''''' = '''Santana: '''On jest szpiegiem, panie Schue! Powinnam była to wiedzieć! = - do p. Schuester'a o Jessim, '''''The Power of Madonna''''' = '''Santana:''' A wrotkownie czasem nie zostały zakazne jakoś w 1981, za bycie totalnie obciachowymi? = - Santana, '''''Home''''' = '''Santana: '''A co to za różnica? Wszyscy wiedzą, że moją rolą tutaj jest wyglądać seksownie. = - do p. Schuester'a, '''''Laryngitis''''' = '''Santana: '''Ciesz się póki możesz Weezy*. Jego włosy już zaczynają odrastać. = Weezy - Lil' Wayne = = - do Mercedes, '''''Laryngitis''''' = '''Santana: '''Czemu dalej prowadzimy tę grę? Przecież wszyscy wiemy, że to był Puck. = - do p. Schuester'a, '''''Bad Reputation''''' = '''Santana: '''''(Na początku roku szkolnego...) ''Nienawidziłam wszystkich w tym chórze''.'' = - Santana, '''''Journey''''' = Sezon 2: '''Jacob''' ''(zauważywszy "nowy" biust Santany)''''':''' Jak tam TWOJE wakacje? '''Santana''': Moje oczy są tutaj, Jewfro. Nic się nie działo. = - Santana i Jacob Ben Israeli, '''''Auditions''''' = '''Santana''': Ty mi to zrobiłaś! Ty powiedziałaś trener Sylvester o mojej letniej operacji! '''Quinn''': Operację to miałaś, gdy Ci wycinali wyrostek. Powiększyłaś sobie cycki! '''Santana''': Pewnie. Tak było. ''(uderza Quinn w twarz)'' = - Santana i Quinn, '''''Auditions''''' = '''Santana''': Proszę Cię. Ona już ma rodzinę! Jest matką! = - do p. Schuester'a ''(o Quinn), '''Auditions''''' = '''Santana''': Muszę Ci pogratulować. Normalnie ubierasz się jak fantazja jakiegoś zboczonego japońskiego biznesmena z bardzo dziwnym fetyszem, ale ten strój mi się podoba.'' (Klaszcze)'' = - do Rachel, '''''Britney/Brittany''''' = '''Santana''': Mogę Ci powiedzieć, że jesteś najseksowniejszym dentystą jakiego widziałam? '''Carl''': Ciągle mi to mówią. '''Santana''': Możesz mnie wiercić, kiedy tylko chcesz. = - Santana i dr Carl, '''''Britney/Brittany''''' = '''Santana:''' Mój tata jest lekarzem, nie tym od zębów, tylko tym prawdziwym. Chodził na studia, czy gdzieś tam, co znaczy, że moje ubezpieczenie zdrowotne pokrywa wszystko. Więc zaczynaj ten interes z moją buzią, bo Brittany i ja chcemy dostać znieczulenie. = - do dr Carla, '''''Britney/Brittany''''' = '''Santana:''' Jestem jak jaszczurka. Potrzebuje mieć pod sobą coś ciepłego, inaczej nie mogę strawić jedzenia. = - do Brittany, '''''Duets''''' = '''Santana:''' Jak chcesz zaśpiewać duet samemu? To jak wokalna masturbacja. = - do Kurta, ''Duets'' = '''Santana''': Słuchaj, nie zamierzałam być suką... Właściwie, to... tak, zamierzałam. = - do Artiego,''''' Duets''''' = '''Sam''': Jestem Sam. Sam jestem. I nie lubię zielonych jajek i szynki. '''Santana''': On nie ma jaj. = - Santana i Sam, '''''Duets''''' = '''Santana''': Do waszej wiadomości, kupiłam dla mnie i dla Mercedes personalizowane śliniaczki bo idziemy... '''Mercedes and Santana''': Do Breadstix! = - Santana i Mercedes, '''''Duets''''' = '''Santana:''' Bezdyskusyjnie będziemy najlepszymi sukami w tej szkole! = - do Mercedes, '''''Duets''''' = '''Kurt''': Nie ma mowy, żebym zagrał transwestytę w szpilkach, gorsecie i ze szminką. '''Santana''': Czemu? Bo to było modne w tamtym sezonie? = - Santana i Kurt, '''''Rocky Horror Glee Show''''' = '''Santana''': Zgadza się, Artie zapytał mnie wcześniej, czy może sobie zrobić omlet z tych wielkich strusich jaj, które przemycam w staniku. = - do p. Schuester'a, '''''Rocky Horror Glee Show''''' = '''Puck:''' Wy dwie, przychodzicie jutro do Breadstix koło 19, a jesli nie znajdziemy gorętszych lasek, może też wpadniemy. '''Santana:''' Jesteś zajebisty. = - Puck i Santana, '''''Never Been Kissed''''' = '''Mr. Schuester''': Jako pierwsi, chór acapella z prywatnej szkoły dla chłopców z Westerville, Skowronki Dalton Academy. '''Santana''': Ok, czekajcie. Właśnie wpadło mi do głowy chyba z milion kawałów o gejach. = - p. Schuester i Santana, '''''Never Been Kissed''''' = '''Santana''': Czekajcie, na pewno coś jest nie tak. Czemu Rachel nic nie gada? = - Santana, '''''Never Been Kissed''''' = '''Puck''': Pokazałem mu mój lewy bicek, potem pokazałem mu mój prawy bicek i powiedziałem "Wal się". I wiecie co on zrobił? Odwalił się! '''Santana''': Powinieneś zostać prezydentem. = - Puck i Santana, '''''Never Been Kissed'''''